


Tears

by Chichirinoda



Category: Zombie-Loan
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shito hasn't yet made his contract with Zombie-Loan and is in the clutches of the Xu Fu. He has something that he needs, and only Toho can give it to him. Or so it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for my free space, for which I chose "Drugs" as the prompt.

The scent of opium hung heavily in the air. Though there were no visible clouds of it obscuring the high ceiling of his charge's cage, Toho found the acrid stench burned his nose and he had to fight to keep his face impassive instead of allowing his nose to wrinkle with disgust. He imagined that the strength of the smell was partly due to the decades of smoke absorbed by the rich hangings and the upholstery of the furniture that filled the room, but likely it had been added to greatly this day, even if his charge wasn't pulling at the hookah on the table before him at the moment.

Despite his opulent surroundings, the richness was only distantly acknowledged by the Exorcist. His attention was captured fully by the most beautiful feature of the room. The monster reclined on a low divan, looking up at Toho with heavy-lidded eyes. His pupils had expanded so wide under the influence of the chemicals running through his undead veins that his red eyes looked black.

For once, Shito was alone. Normally the creature was attended by a small cadre of women as beautiful as he was, or nearly so. Prostitutes, of course. The women were generally the daughters of debtors who had owed too much to the Xu Fu and couldn't pay.

There were worse fates.

"You sent for me, Shao-ye?" Toho asked in his normal, polite tone. "Is there something I can get for you?"

The creature shifted up a little. "Yes, I sent for you. No, there's nothing you can get for me."

Shito always spoke so insolently. It was both frustrating and amusing to the Exorcist. How could such a half-alive creature, beautiful as he might be on the outside, look down upon the living? Then again, hadn't the living given him ample reason to do so?

"Then I shall withdraw," Toho said with a mocking bow. "As you have no need of me."

"I didn't say I had no need of you!"

Toho paused, surprised by the snapping, commanding tone. So Shito was in one of his moods today, was he?

The Exorcist bowed again, eyeing Shito with undisguised amusement. What game would they play today? "Ah, my apologies, Shao-ye. I misunderstood. What may I do for you?"

Shito gestured to him. "Approach me," he said, his hand raised as if like a prince to his subject.

Toho shrugged faintly, moving towards the divan where the boy reclined. He stopped next to him, looking down at the creature. Shito was spoiled. He had been treated like a prince, though he was caged. Apparently this was beginning to go to his head, but Toho was willing to humour him - to a point.

Shito raised his eyes to Toho, assessing, then something hardened in those crimson depths.

"Get on your knees, Exorcist."

The words were so unexpected that, for a moment, Toho let the smiling, bland mask slip.

"I...I beg your pardon, Shao-ye?"

The zombie boy pushed himself up a few inches and grabbed the front of Toho's changshan, tugging downwards with such force that Toho almost feared the embroidered silk would tear.

"Kneel!"

Toho searched Shito's face, then smirked in a condescending manner. "If it pleases you..." he purred, letting the creature know he obeyed only out of curiosity and indulgence of a simple creature's whims, not because he was cowed. It was vital to maintain such boundaries.

In an unhurried manner, Toho dropped fluidly to his knees. Shito immediately reached out and curled his fingers in Toho's short hair, and tugged his head closer. Startled by the move, Toho lifted his hands, one planting in the centre of the zombie's chest, while the other began to draw a punishment character in the air.

Heedless of the danger, Shito brushed his lips against the Exorcist's. Toho froze at the light, almost sweet kiss, the gathered magic dissipating from the tip of his forefinger.

He exclaimed, his voice muffled by Shito's mouth. "Shao-ye, what--"

"Fuck me," Shito whispered against Toho's lips.

Toho's stomach did a summersault. He reached up and grasped Shito's wrist, disengaging him firmly from his hair. "I'll get you one of the girls," he said sternly. Honestly, what was this nonsense? "Or would you like to try a boy? I'm sure I could find you a nice one--"

"No," Shito hissed, shaking off Toho's grip and clutching his shoulder. "It has to be you."

The emotion Toho was experiencing was revulsion, not temptation, wasn't it? Shito was so beautiful - Toho had acknowledged it many times, even teased Shito with the fact, but he'd never gone beyond that. The outward beauty only emphasized how unnatural a monster the zombie was.

Didn't it?

Yet as Toho looked down at Shito, into eyes with pupils blown wide, he felt something swell up inside him that surprised him. It wasn't lust.

Pity.

 _Perhaps you should lay off the opium a little, Shao-ye,_ Toho thought, reaching out to cup the boy's cheek, fingers sliding into the soft greenish hair. He wondered if Shito would even remember this later.

"You think a monster like you tempts me?" he found himself saying. "Why should I give you what you want?"

Shito closed his eyes at the caress. "I know you hate me," he whispered. "That's why."

 _Poor, broken thing._

"So you want me to punish you?" Toho asked, his fingers tightening in Shito's hair.

"I just...I just want to...to feel _something_ ," Shito replied, his voice ragged.

 _Amazing._

The boy's fingers moved, pulling at the toggles at Toho's neckline, but Toho caught his hand before he could go further.

"No."

Shito's eyes popped open again, disbelief flickering in them. "But--"

But of course, he was well-aware of his beauty. He must be shocked that someone would turn him down. It would make Toho want to laugh, if it weren't so pathetic.

"If I give you this, it'll be on my terms," Toho said, buttoning up the catch again. It was vital that he maintain control, otherwise he risked much. Everything was always such a delicate balance, keeping Shito calm and stable, but utterly dominated by the Xu Fu at the same time.

"Show me what you're offering," Toho purred softly. "This is a business transaction, Shao-ye, nothing more. I need to see the merchandise before I buy."

Shito flushed, hard eyes flickering down and away, lip sneaking between teeth.

Better.

Slowly, the boy sat up and shrugged out of the light silk robe he was wearing. It fluttered to the divan, pooling in his lap and around him like water. His skin was flawless, of course, not a single scar or blemish to be seen.

Toho let his eyes travel over the bared flesh, keeping his expression neutral, hiding his growing hunger. "More," he said simply.

The boy nodded, his expression growing more impassive as he undid the sash at his waist and pulled the robe free completely. He cast the expensive, embroidered silk aside like it was no more valuable than a piece of trash.

He was withdrawing into himself, Toho figured, walling himself off from his emotions, hiding from the shame that Toho's words and actions had inspired. But that wouldn't do - Shito Shao-ye had begged Toho to help him to feel something, and Toho intended to help him do that, at least.

He extended a hand and slapped him smartly on the cheek.

Shito yelped, jerking back and raising a hand to his cheek, his eyes rising to Toho's again with open shock more than visible in them. No one ever dared harm the violent, undead monster, after all. What if it set off his legendary anger?

Toho only smiled, brushing light fingers through Shito's hair and then cupping his head, cradling it in his palm with his fingers threaded through the short hairs at the back of his neck. "You will remain present with me, Shao-ye. I don't want to see you withdraw, and if I think you aren't fully _present_ I will leave. I want to see tears in your eyes, understand?"

Slowly, Shito nodded. There was a cast of fear in those eyes now, dulled as they were by the drugs, and Toho felt a twist in his stomach at the sight.

"Very good," Toho murmured, and rose to his feet, seating himself on the divan next to his charge.

"Now, I've seen what you have to offer, and it is enticing, I suppose." He allowed his eyes to travel over Shito's body with a slight tinge of boredom that was entirely faked. He could only hope that Shito believed his tone more than the way his pants were beginning to tent over the erection that was quickly growing at the sight of him. "But I think I may need more persuasion to give you what you want."

"Persuasion?" Shito echoed, his eyes searching Toho's face narrowly. "What more persuasion do you need?"

Toho laughed. "What an arrogant little creature you are."

As Shito flushed with what looked more like anger than shame, Toho reclined and dropped his hand, tugging down the elastic waistband of his pants and spreading the front of his tunic to bare his erection. He heard Shito draw in a breath and chuckled softly. Though he was a good size, he doubted it was that which had caused the sound - it was the audacity of what he was doing, treating the little prince like a cheap whore.

"I think you know what to do."

Shito glared at him, and Toho raised an eyebrow. "You were the one begging me to fuck you not moments before. If you've changed your mind, I can certainly leave now."

He shifted, making to get up, and found his arm grabbed tightly by a slender hand. "Okay," Shito said, his voice trembling a little. "Okay."

Toho settled back once more, almost shocked by the acquiescence, and Shito bent his head over his lap, shifting almost into a kneeling position on the divan.

The Exorcist couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath as Shito's mouth ghosted uncertainly over his cock before closing over the tip. Toho closed his eyes with a soft, appreciative moan, careful not to appear too eager despite the hardness of his erection. If Shito thought that he had caused Toho to lose control of this situation, all of his careful posturing would be for nothing.

He dropped a hand down to thread fingers through that soft hair, petting him like a cat as Shito bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking at his member. There was more earnest concentration to his movements than true enthusiasm, but it felt incredible all the same.

Toho enjoyed it for a few long moments, allowing himself to lie back and begin to gasp with pleasure, before putting his next phase into motion. He reached out and picked up a bottle from the side table, a massage oil that the women likely used to pamper Shito's perfect skin.

He pulled the stopper free and allowed oil to drizzle over Shito's ass, dripping down between the crack.

The boy squirmed, looking up and allowing Toho's cock to slip from between his swollen lips. He looked startled, and Toho raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I tell you to stop?" He wondered if Shito had thought he'd fuck him dry. Probably.

Shito flushed again and lowered his head obediently. Toho saw a muscle jump in his jaw, as he clenched his teeth, but a moment later his lips closed over Toho's cock again and pleasure began to wash over the Exorcist once more.

Toho wormed two fingers through the oil and pushed them into the boy's body, eliciting a soft cry that vibrated straight through him. Toho gave a soft gasp and worked the fingers harder, almost cruel as he stretched the boy. He had wanted to feel something, had asked Toho to do this because he had thought the man would hurt him enough to suit some pathetic, self-hating impulse.

Though it turned Toho's stomach, Shito Shao-ye would get what he wanted.

As he worked the fingers in and out of Shito's body, the boy continued to cry out and squirm, finally letting Toho's member slip from his mouth. Shito pressed his cheek to Toho's thigh, gasping and whimpering, but Toho didn't correct him. He didn't want an accidental bite, after all, and very soon he'd be using the boy's body for something even more pleasurable than his uncertain, inexperienced mouth.

Finally he pulled his fingers free and pushed Shito off of him, grabbing him by the shoulders and sitting him up. Shito's face was flushed and covered with a sheen of sweat, and his lips reddened and swollen, his hair dishevelled. He looked utterly wanton, and Toho felt a jolt of desire hit him so hard he could scarcely stand to wait another moment.

Shito's pupils were still wide, but less so. In fact, from what Toho could tell, he was beginning to sober up. Unfortunate for him.

"Lie back," Toho instructed. Perhaps if he truly wanted to humiliate the creature he would force him onto his knees, fuck him from behind, but the Exorcist found himself wanting to watch that beautiful face.

Looking wretched, Shito settled back against the arm of the sofa, his eyes wide and a little fearful. For a moment, Toho regretted not putting the boy on his stomach as he looked into those frightened, muddy red eyes. But he had made his choice, and he pushed forward, pressing his cock into that prepared entrance despite the way the contents of his stomach had turned to ice.

It was one thing to keep a creature like this caged, settled, obedient. Quite another to rape him. Even Toho wasn't sanguine with that.

But as he pushed into that body, as Shito's entrance stretched and opened to accommodate his girth, the fear in Shito's face slowly drained away. The boy closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his lips parting in a soft gasp as his eyebrows pinched a little with the discomfort. He was well-lubricated, and Toho met little resistance as he pushed inside.

"Th-that's it," Toho gasped, a little raggedly, despite his attempts to remain aloof and modulate his voice. It just felt too good, and after Shito's ministrations, he was too close to orgasm already. "That's...what you wanted, isn't it?"

Shito drew in a shuddering breath, almost a sob, and lifted his arms to wrap them tightly around Toho's neck. The Exorcist stiffened in mid-thrust, half-pulled out to push once again into Shito's body, as the boy buried his face in his neck and began to shake.

Suddenly Toho wondered what he was doing, but he was far too far gone now. He gritted his teeth and thrust into Shito's body, feeling it squeeze around him with every push. He grunted and closed his eyes, giving in to his desire at last and pounding into Shito's body. Despite his seeming delicacy, he had no need to worry for a zombie's safety or health. Any damage could easily be healed.

Toho thrust harder, feeling Shito writhe and cry out under him, the boy's cries growing louder and louder. Toho felt his body tighten and gave a soft cry of his own, orgasm slamming into him too quickly and sending wave after wave of pleasure through him. As he gave one last thrust and emptied himself into Shito's body, he felt the boy tighten as well, his body pulsing with the waves of his climax.

There was a moment of silence broken only by their breathing. As Toho caught his own breath, he felt the boy continue to shudder against him, making soft, gasping noises.

Finally, as it seemed Shito wasn't going to let go himself, he pulled back and disengaged the boy's hands from him with a gentle, but firm tug. Shito collapsed to the sofa and curled into a ball, soiled and shaking.

Toho found himself shaking a little as well, as he grabbed several tissues from the side table and cleaned himself off, tucking himself away and straightening his clothing. His neck was wet. Tears?

Impossible.

But Shito was only now uncurling. Toho looked at him, uncertain of what he would see, and saw sulky ears peeking out moistly from between lank strands of hair. There were the tears he had said he wanted to see, but it didn't feel like a victory at all.

He got up. This had been a mistake. The boy was transferring, or something, and frankly whatever he'd just been a party to turned his stomach.

"This will not happen again," he said curtly, forgetting his unctuous politeness for the moment. He tossed the tissues onto the floor and strode for the door, wondering if he could keep that promise. His hands still trembled, and the sight of that desperate, beautiful face haunted him.

Shito said nothing, merely watching him in sullen silence until he had escaped from the plush, smoky room.


End file.
